


Love is unconditional

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Danger, lost trust but love still shows [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: After Julie Hubble is humiliated by Hecate Hardbroom, Mildred wants revenge on Miss Hardbroom but when Miss Cackle learns about Mildred's behaviour and learns about Hecate Humiliating Julie, Ada is disappointed in both Mildred and Hecate. There becomes a misunderstanding, making Julie explain something, that was the main reason for Hecate's behaviour. They get Hecate back, going through a lot of secrets about Hecate and Julie. They soon get  Hecate back but the problems don't end there. Will Hecate and Julie reunite?





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in my notebook, I also have this story posted on Instagram, go check it out.

Mildred stood there, watching Miss Hardbroom humiliate her mother in front of the school, by saying that her mother was not a witch and that she could not sit at the staff's table. Anger rose in Mildred as she watched her mother storm out of the great hall, she ran after her, ignoring her friends' beg for her to not do anything stupid. She could see her mother not far ahead of her, heading towards the art room, a few meters in front of her. She wanted to give Miss Hardbroom a lesson, which was her next plan. She didn't bother knocking, she stormed in, she looked around the room, it was clean. She walked across the room, passing the unfinished clay model of Cackle's academy, heading to the back of the classroom, she could see her mother sitting on her chair, chewing on her cold chicken.

'' Mum?'' Mildred said she felt concerned seeing her mother so upset, she also felt anger when thinking of Miss Hardbroom. '' It's okay, love,'' Julie said,'' Go enjoy your lunch with Maud and Enid .'' ''No, mum,'' Mildred answered,'' It's not okay, HB shouldn't treat you like a fool!'' Mildred looked at her mother, straight away Mildred knew she was hiding something. '' No, Mildred,'' Julie said, she knew why miss hardbroom did what she did,'' I understand why Miss Hardbroom did what she did. She's just not keen with non-magical people.'' ''But that doesn't Make what she did okay?!'' Mildred argued furiously,'' I am going to make Miss Hardbroom pay for what she did!'' '' No, Mildred! Don't upset her!'' Julie begged as she watched Mildred pace the floor,'' Do it for me!'' Mildred sighed, she faced her mother before lying,'' I promise I won't.'' Julie looked at Mildred, raising an eyebrow, she didn't believe Mildred.

'' Mildred?'' Julie said. '' I promise that I won't humiliate Miss Hardbroom OR upset her,'' Mildred lied again, she dreaded lying to her mother...But she wanted to teach Miss Hardbrom a lesson. '' So, will you help me prepare for my next lesson?'' Julie asked. '' Who do you have it with?'' Mildred asked,'' Definitely not with us, we have chanting class, then potions class.'' ''1st years!'' Julie sighed heavily,'' they're a nightmare!'' Mildred chuckled before reaching the paint brushes that sat on top of the broom cupboard. She helped her mother by setting out chunks of clay on every desk, followed by a small cup of water. She observed the detailed model, she said,'' this model looks so similar to Cackles! I wish I had art in my first year!'' The bell rang, making Mildred jump in surprise. '' Bye mum!'' Mildred smiled as she made her way to chanting, already thinking of a way to make Miss Hardbroom upset and angry.


	2. Chanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred has her lesson of chanting, she has a great way to give Miss Hardbroom a lesson to not humiliate her mother ever again.

Mildred walked down the corridor with a smug expression. She walks past Maud and Enid, who look at each other with concern, they knew Mildred was up to something but that 'something' they didn't know what it was. They enter the classroom, where Miss Bat sat at the piano, as usual. '' Right, 3a, today we are going to look through the history of chanting,'' Gwen said, hearing the class groan,'' Now! Now! The less time you spend moaning, the quicker we'll get to modern chants!'' '' Now, Mildred! Please, can you pass everyone a timeline sheet that is on my desk?'' Gwen asked, Mildred stood up and did what Miss Bat had asked her to. '' What do you think Mildred is up to?'' Enid whispered to Maud, who sat in front of her. '' Definitely something bad,'' Maud replied, she fiddled with her pencil. ''let's just hope she knows what she's doing,'' Enid said, going silent as Mildred passed them.

When everyone had a timeline, Gwen stood up and started to explain,'' You all have six boxes to cut out and stick in the right order in the spaces marked on the timeline.'' The girls began cutting, only to be reminded by Miss Bat, who said,'' and put your hand up when you know what order and I'll check before you glue them in.'' The girls get back to work. Maud and Enid look at Mildred, who was smiling to herself smugly. '' Something's up,'' Maud whispered to Enid, who nodded. '' Mildred!'' Enid hissed, Mildred turned around. '' Miss Bat! Enid's talking!'' Ethel lifted her hand up. '' Enid Nightshade!'' Gwen exclaimed,'' would you like to share?'' '' No miss Bat!'' Enid shook her head,'' sorry, Miss Bat!'' '' Ok, Enid!'' Gwen sighed,'' But that's your last warning.'' ''Miss Bat!'' Ethel lifted her hand up. ''What now, Ethel?'' Miss Bat asked. '' I've finished,'' Ethel said. '' Ethel Hallow! you even glued them in!'' Miss Bat said, looking at Ethel's smug expression. ''I know my Magical history facts, Miss Bat!'' Ethel boasted.

'' I'm not sure Ethel,'' Miss Bat raised an eyebrow. '' What?!'' Ethel exclaimed,'' how?'' '' Well, not only did have you not listened to my instructions...you have made a mistake,'' Miss Bat tried not to smile, the class chuckled. '' Where?'' Ethel looked at her work, rather irritated. '' The moonlight chant was not in 1996, the annual chant was,'' Miss Bat pointed out,'' Finish it and bring it to me tomorrow if you want but if you don't you will get 75%, due to layout and not listening to the given instructions!'' The class chuckled. '' That's-'' Ethel scoffed. '' What?'' Miss Bat turned around to face Ethel. '' Unbelievable!'' Ethel snapped,'' I knew this, there must b a mistake!'' ''In what?'' Miss Bat asked,'' Your work or my methods? Or would you rather have 70%, like Miss Hardbroom would give you for such attitude!'' '' Exactly!'' Mildred sighed. Maud and Enid look at each other in worry. '' She wouldn't do that to me!'' Ethel folded her arms. '' Oh, we will see!'' Miss Bat warned.

'' Er...No?!'' Ethel said,'' Wait until my mother hears about this!'' '' Oh I am scared!'' Miss Bat said, walking towards Mildred. '' Have I done it right?'' Mildred asked Miss Bat, she hoped to get 80%, at least,'' Or have I failed?'' '' No...you have done it decently,'' Miss Bat smiled,'' Just switch the annual chant with moonfest competition and you can glue it in.'' '' Thank you, Miss Bat,'' Mildred smiled as she began glueing in. '' Maybe it's going to be okay?'' Enid told Maud, who replied,'' Maybe...'' They began to pack their things, Maud and Enid shoved their books into their bag before walking up to Mildred. '' Hi, Mil,'' Maud smiled. '' Are you okay? You seem a bit smug, like Ethel?!'' Enid explained as Mildred zipped her bag. '' Sorry guys,'' Mildred began,'' I need to go somewhere...to find something.'' Mildred walks off before Maud or Enid could say anything. '' Something's up,'' Maud said as they walked out of the classroom, towards the potions classroom.


	3. Incident in the potions classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred has a plan, to teach Miss Hardbroom a lesson.

3a entered the potions classroom, where Miss Hardbroom sat with a pile of marked tests. They all sat at their desk, taking out all the equipment they need. Maud and Enid look at Mildred's empty seat, they began to worry as Miss Cackle was doing an inspection, which Mildred did not know about. ''Well, 3a...'' Hecate said, looking at every single student, noticing Mildred's empty seat,'' Today Miss Cackle is doing an inspection! I just hope no one will make a total fool of themselves.'' The thing is, this inspection was not like any other, Miss Cackle was Invisible, to make the students calmer when not seeing a teacher look at them. Mildred stormed into the classroom and sitting on her seat, making Miss Hardbroom furious. '' Would you please explain your unpunctuality to my lesson?'' Miss Hardbroom hissed,'' Or do you want this year to be like the last two?'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders, saying,'' Why do I have to tell you? I can say what I like, whenever I want!'' Hecate held her breath, trying not to lose her temper or worse. Maud and Enid look horrified, Mildred never dared herself speak to a teacher like that.

Hecate was about to speak when Mildred interrupted,'' I lost my textbooks!'' '' And? Is that my fault?'' Hecate walked up to the girl, who had pushed her to her limit. '' Well, you are guilty of one f*cking thing!'' Mildred said, the class gasps. '' Do not use such horrific language in my classroom!'' Hecate said furiously. '' What? I saw how you humiliated my mother and you're going to pay for that!'' Mildred stood up, walking across the classroom to Miss Hardbroom's desk. '' Get back to your desk!'' Hecate said Mildred did not listen to her,'' Do not make me transfer you to your seat!'' They heard a shattering crack, they knew Mildred smashed something. '' Oh my god! I am SO sorry!'' Mildred said sarcastically. '' Out of the classroom!'' Hecate hissed,'' and sort your attitude out!'' Mildred just stood there, she picked up the photo of Hecate and her mother and ripped it into shreds. Hecate walked up to Mildred, gasping. '' I need to find more objects, which I could destroy!'' Mildred said Maud and Enid look at Mildred in horror and disbelief.

'' What if I smash Ethel Hallow?!'' Mildred threatened. '' You wouldn't!'' Ethel scoffed. '' Silence!'' Hecate shouted, the class jump,'' Ethel Hallow! Get on with your work!'' ''What about me?!'' Mildred smiled,'' You act like an utter fool!'' '' Detention!'' Hecate hissed,'' Now gather yourself together!'' Mildred whispered a rude word under her breath. '' Do some textbook spells!'' Miss Hardbroom demanded,'' and for those who get less than 60% will receive extra studying time!'' They did their work while Mildred fiddled with the wooden spoon laying on the empty desk next to her. Mildred looked up at where Miss Hardbroom was picking up the shreds of the ripped photo, Mildred just smiled to herself. Mildred scraped her chair across the floor, which made an eery sound. '' Oh stop it!'' Felicity blocked her ears,'' You're worse than Ethel in a mood!'' '' Hey!'' Ethel exclaimed, frowning. '' I wish HB was normal! I don't know like Miss Bat!'' Mildred muttered loudly. '' Oh do be quiet Mildred Hubble!'' Miss Hardbroom said, sorting the shattered glass into their original shape,'' I will speak to your mother about your ridiculous behaviour lately, you should be ashamed of yourself!''

'' I agree with Miss Hardbroom,'' Ada removed her invisibility spell. '' She humiliated my mother...'' Mildred folded her arms,'' why am I getting in trouble.'' '' We'll speak about this later, Hecate,'' Ada muttered, before saying,'' Mildred Hubble, I can not believe this behaviour from you!'' '' Well, you should fire HB!'' Mildred stood up to argue, ignoring Miss Hardbroom's upset expression. '' That is enough Miss Hubble!'' Ada said,'' to my office!'' Mildred and Miss Cackle left the classroom. '' Class dismissed!'' Hecate said, following them. '' What's going on?'' Julie frowned, seeing the three walk in her direction, she was on the way to the art room. '' Mildred Hubble,'' Ada began,'' causing a chaotic disruption in the potions lesson!'' '' Oh Mildred!'' Julie sighed,'' you promised no acts like that in the potions classroom!'' ''I did it for you!'' Mildred argued. '' No! I am ashamed of you! How could you lie to me like that?!'' Julie said, following them to the office.


	4. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mildred's incident in potions, Miss Cackle speaks to Mildred.

Mildred sat in Miss Cackle's office, on the chair opposite Miss Cackle, as Julie and Hecate stood with disappointed looks on their faces. '' Mildred...You've got a good report on chanting but when I see your behaviour in potions I am so disappointed!'' Ada tells Mildred, Mildred looked furious. '' Well? Do you have anything to say about your behaviour? Or apologize to Miss Hardbroom for whatever you had shattered?'' Ada looks at Mildred. '' Blame Miss Hardbroom! She started this by humiliating my mother!'' Mildred argued,'' It is time she got fired.'' '' Mildred, that isn't an excuse to behave like that and...no, that won't happen,'' Ada said, looking at Hecate, then at Julie. '' Hecate, I do not understand what all this nonsense is about! You? Humiliating Julie?!'' Ada frowned, disappointed,'' I expected different from you. We work for 20 years and I hear this from Mildred? Julie, Is what Mildred is saying true?'' Julie hesitated, she really wanted to say no but Mildred would get angry but if she said yes it would hurt Hecate more. '' Er...'' Julie hesitated,'' I...you know what?! This shouldn't be Hecate's fault...not Mildred's either!'' Ada frowned, saying,'' I don't understand...'' '' I am sorry!'' Mildred snapped,'' they look at her,'' I just got so angry with HB I just got carried away!''

'' Mum? I am so sorry,'' Mildred said,'' and I am sorry... Miss Hardbroom.'' The two teachers slowly nod. Mildred knew that the teachers would look at her differently. '' Now, I don't know what to believe but Hecate... If what Mildred is saying is true...'' Ada began. '' I-It's true! all of it!'' Hecate said, not looking at any of them,'' It was stupid! I-I'm sorry, Mildred shouldn't be apologizing!'' '' Well, I am happy for your honesty... But why? What did Julie do to you?!'' Ada asked. Julie tried to say something but Hecate interrupted,'' Nothing...much...But I-I can't do this any longer...I can't!' '' Hecate...'' Ada stood up, looking alarmed. Hecate sighed, looking at Julie then at Mildred and finally at Ada. '' I resign...'' Hecate said, tears gathering in her eyes. '' Hecate please!'' Julie said,'' I am sorry!'' Hecate transferred away before any of them could say anything against. '' Miss Cackle?'' Mildred looked at Miss Cackle, '' What does this mean?'' Ada looks at Mildred, saying,'' Miss Hardbroom doesn't want the job.'' '' She can't have gone far?'' Julie asked Miss Cackle. '' No,'' Ada said. '' Why? She could go anywhere, can't she?'' Mildred asked, looking at her mother and Miss Cackle. '' No, she can't,'' Ada shook her head. '' Why not?! You won't let her?!'' Julie looks at Ada. '' No, she is confined here! 30 years now!'' Ada tried to keep her cool. '' What do you mean she is confined here for 30 years?!'' Julie said furiously. '' Mum?!'' Mildred frowned. '' Listen, I used to be a witch, Mildred!'' Julie said,'' I got it took off when I was put in the Hubble's family!'' '' What?!'' Ada looked at Julie in disbelief. ''But how?'' Mildred frowned. ''I and Hecate were in care,'' Julie said, looking at Mildred and Ada,'' Our parents died, I promised Hecate things...'' '' What things?'' Mildred frowned, looking guilty for what she did in the potions classroom. '' That we will get fostered or adopted together,'' Julie said,'' But the Hubble's only wanted me due to the fact that Hecate was easily upset and hard to deal with when she gets upset.'' Ada and Mildred frown, it sounded real but unexpected. 

'' Now, she hates me,'' Julie said, taking a shaky breath in and out before saying,'' This is all my fault.'' '' But... why do you think that? you couldn't obviously have known that would have happened?!'' Ada said, Mildred agreed. '' Hecate can be sensitive, even when things are an accident, she didn't speak to me after that,'' Julie said,'' Now it is my job to bring her back!'' '' You can't look for her!'' Ada argued. '' Yeah! It is dangerous to go out there on your own, mum!'' Mildred said. '' Well, she won't have gone far as if she would turn into dust if she went past the confinement barriers,'' Ada said, the two looked horrified,'' We will come with you! Let's just hope you get her back, she won't be far.'' '' Oh and Mildred! you're grounded!'' Julie said,'' now, Mildred we're searching in half an hour, so go see your friends and meet me and Miss Cackle at the school entrance!'' Mildred slowly nodded, leaving the room.


	5. Evil visitor in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate has run away, she can't escape her confinement, obviously but before she could do anything... someone comes out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a terrible story, but... oh well!

Hecate transferred off the school grounds, tears in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get further than the bottom of the mountain, due to her confinement. She thing she hated, even more, was letting her emotions take over when Julie came. She didn't mean to humiliate her sister or make Mildred furious, she just overreacted due to how she felt. She remembered when Julie came on Parent's evening, she felt like that day was the worst. She hated how her sister came and said nothing about the years that went by when Julie didn't even try to contact her through the 30 years of trauma from what happened with Indigo moon, her old none-magical friend and her horrible childhood.

Hecate clenched her fists, nails digging painfully into her palms. She wondered where she would go? she couldn't possibly go back to Cackle's, no way she was. She thought about Ada, she didn't know why she was mad at Ada, she just did for no reason. The fact that Ada had let her down when she had done what she could to support Ada. Like when Ada was going to be replaced by her awful sister, Agatha, she stood up for Ada and she agreed with every choice Ada made, even if they weren't professional.

She walked down the quiet forest, towards the barriers that held her to Cackles. She walked closer, seeing the golden-looking bubble. She walked up to it, taking a breath in and out. She carefully placed her arm through it, a sudden force squeezed it. She looked at her fading arm, she forcefully pulled her arm out, feeling it. She gave out a sigh of relief. This meant, though, she couldn't leave anywhere away from the barriers.

She sighed, walking further into the forest, that circled Cackles. She could hear footsteps behind her, she decided to ignore them. Her shoulders tensed as she could hear the footsteps behind her. She turned around... Someone leat onto her, She couldn't breathe, someone was holding her neck, holding her to the floor. She tried to say something but she couldn't breathe. '' Ha! we got her!'' a blonde-haired witch said, cackling. Hecate could hear there was four of them, as she was only looking at the tall trees tower above her. '' Let her go for now!'' A fierce voice said one she recognized, it couldn't be...

Satana Broomhead...leader of her coven. '' Well, Hecate! Glad to see you back!'' Satana chuckled,'' years since I cared for you!'' '' Wh-what do you want?!'' Hecate croaked, voice sore and hoarse. '' You,'' Sartana said,'' your dead body!'' '' Yeah!'' A ginger-haired witch,'' Shall we kill her now, Satana?!'' The witch pulled out her knife, holding it against Hecate's neck. '' No,'' Satana smirked,'' we need to talk to her.'' The witch let Hecate go, pushing Hecate's head back against the dirty floor. Hecate gasped, her voice still hoarse and breathing raspily. They transferred them all to Darkwood's cottage, which was closed off last year. Hecate leant against the wall, the witch held her painfully by the head. '' Leave me alone,'' Hecate begged hoarsely and quietly. The witch let go of her, Hecate fell to the floor. '' You're so weak!'' The Witch hissed, chuckling. She hit Hecate with magic, making Hecate gasp in pain, she felt in pain, despite how numb she felt, both from the spell. '' Leave her!'' Satana smirked, looking down at Hecate, saying,'' You never listened to what I taught you? You have to be invincible, you weak witch!'' '' That isn't rue, Satana!'' Hecate got up, limping. '' Well, now, Let's test you shall we?'' Sartana smiled to her coven, evilly.


	6. Mildred speaks to her friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Miss Hardbroom's run away, Mildred turns to Maud and Enid for support and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth writing this story:)

Mildred had just left the office, worried about Miss Hardbroom, who had disappeared. She looked out of the corridor window, looking down into the forest, she couldn't see anything but trees. She walked past Ethel, who followed her without Mildred knowing. '' Ethel, what are you doing?'' Felicity whispered, following Ethel up to Mildred's bedroom. '' Be quiet!'' Ethel hissed, Maud and Enid walked from the other corridor, nearly bumping into them. '' But...You can't follow Mildred around,'' Felicity said, they walked up to the spiral stairs, careful for Mildred not to notice them.

They leave the door a few inches open, to listen to the conversation between Mildred and her friends. ''Mildred?'' Enid frowned, seeing Mildred sit on her bed, head in hands. '' What's wrong?'' Maud said,'' Did you get in trouble for what happened in potions?'' '' You did act terribly in potions!' Enid admitted. '' Yeah, I regret it all now!'' Mildred said, looking at her friends. '' What did they say? Are you in big trouble?'' Enid asked, raising an eyebrow. '' My mother is grounding me and Miss Cackle is going to make me write an apology,'' Mildred explained. '' What?! she shouldn't be let off like that!'' Ethel clenched her fists with anger and jealousy. '' I don't know...'' Felicity muttered. Mildred sighed heavily. '' My mum and HB...they are sisters,'' Mildred said, guilt creeping in her voice,'' Miss Hardbroom was just a bit angry at my mum after not keeping in touch for 30 years when my mum was the reason they split off.'' '' Mildred... we're sorry,'' Maud and Enid said hugging Mildred. Ethel stormed in, followed by Felicity.

Maud and Enid walk up to Ethel and Felicity, trying to stop them. '' What are you two doing in here?'' Enid folded her arms. '' Go away!'' Mildred shouted. '' What? Mildred, don't you know who HB is to you? If your mum is her sister?'' Felicity said. '' So you were spying on us as well?'' Maud frowned. '' Well, what are you going to do now?'' Ethel smirked. '' I don't know! Miss Hardbroom ran off! She's my aunt! Where could she be?!'' Mildred cried. '' What?!'' The four shout. '' Yeah, Miss Hardbroom ran off! It's all my fault!'' Mildred said,'' I am searching for her now! With Miss Cackle and My Mum! Miss Hardbroom can't have gone far!'' Mildred said, walking towards the door. '' Let us come with you!'' Maud asked. '' Yeah,'' Felicity nodded. '' No,'' Mildred said,'' Sorry, I can't take everyone with us, it won't take long.'' '' Please?'' Maud pleaded. '' The more of us the better,'' Ethel admitted, she just wanted to see Mildred fail. Mildred sighed,'' Fine...'' They smile, following Mildred down the corridor.


	7. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her friends, her mother and Miss Cackle go search for Miss Hardbroom, finding strange clues.

Mildred and her four classmates walked up to Miss Cackle and Mildred's mother, hoping they would let them go. '' Mildred?'' Julie folded her arms. '' But, mum? can't they come?'' Mildred looked at her mother. '' Mildred, there is no need for five of you,'' Ada said,'' we're just going to go find Miss Hardbroom, and come back.'' Julie looked at Ada, she doubted that.

'' Please Miss Cackle?'' Felicity asked, looking from Ms Hubble to Miss Cackle. '' Please, Mildred can't go without some friends?'' Enid tried to convince. '' I know, but not four of you, definitely not Ethel Hallow,'' Julie said, she knew what Ethel has done in Mildred years at Cackles. '' But...'' Ethel tried to argue,'' I want to help.'' '' You will not!'' Ada said. '' Please, let us go?!'' Maud begged,'' we're worried as well!'' Ada looks at Julie, who looked back at her. '' Well... I guess the more the better,'' Ada nodded her head. They cheered.

'' Now, let's go,'' Julie smiled, leading them all to the exit, they left the remaining staff to be in charge while they were gone. They walked out of the school gate, towards the forest pathway. '' So, what happened that HB ran away? She doesn't usually do that,'' Felicity frowned, looking at the four beside her. '' Probably fed up of the school, how it's such a dump,'' Ethel said. Mildred looked like she was going to burst into tears. '' Stop it, Ethel!'' Enid warned. '' That's horrible!'' Felicity said, looking at Ethel in disgust. '' You really don't know when to shut up, do you?'' Maud frowned at Ethel, who just scoffed and huffed. '' Stop arguing! It isn't the time!'' Julie said,'' evening's coming quick!'' They stopped and followed the two teachers down the dirt pathway. There was no sign of anyone yet, no one at all, that they could even ask if they have seen a witch anywhere.

'' Mildred, so when we come home for the Christmas holidays after the next few weeks, you are banned from using any technology such as phones or computers!'' Julie said, looking back at Mildred, who nodded. '' Busted!'' Ethel muttered. Enid and Maud, also Felicity, frowned. They walked further down the path, the sun slowly lowering. ''It'll be okay,'' Maud said, putting an arm around Mildred. '' We'll find HB and go back,'' Enid assured, trying to sound like it was certain.

'' I hope you're right,'' Mildred sighed, noticing something was attached around her foot, something rather heavy. '' What is it, Mildred?'' Ada looked at Mildred, who gasped. Mildred picked up a shattered pocket watch. '' That's HB's!'' Felicity said. '' But why is it shattered?'' Maud asked. '' Do you think something's happened?'' Ethel said,'' It wouldn't have broke like that if it just broke?!'' Julie shook her head, despite how scared she was, saying, ''N-No, let's go... we don't have much time until evening.'' Ada looks at Julie, knowing that Julie was upset. Mildred looked down at the shattered pocket watch.


	8. Satana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satana and her evil coven captured Hecate, threatening to kill her!

At Darkwood's cottage, Hecate stood limply against the wall. '' Oh, Hecate! You're so weak! Haven't you learnt anything from me?'' Satana raised an eyebrow, seeing straight through Hecate, all she could see was flaws. She disciplined Hecate hardly, every tiniest mistake she'd blow and shout with anger, hitting the trembling girl. Even if she had accomplished a spell correctly, all Satana had seen was flaws, even now.

'' Are you sure you don't want to kill her now?'' The same witch asked, knife in hand. '' Shut up!'' Sartana shouted,'' Go and just prepare the...'' Sartana whispered to the witches ear,'' the poison spell!'' The witch chuckled, leading the others to make the spell. '' Now, Hecate Hardbroom...what have you grown up as?!'' Satana frowned,'' I understand that you're confined but...a potions teacher?!'' '' I am Deputy head as well!'' Hecate hissed, trying to walk away, ready to run. She ran, opening the door, towards the forest, she limped slowing her down. '' Oi! Hecate! Get back here now!'' Satana ran a few meters towards Hecate. Hecate tripped over a root, that was dug into the ground. Hecate landed onto her back, pain overtook her whole body, not only was she nauseous, she was in strong pain, unable to move.

Hecate pushed herself further along the path, sliding herself with the help of the huge root that was stuck in the ground. Hecate tried to get far, scrambling herself onto her feet. She quickly went up to the mountain, but Satana was to close. She tried to hurry but Stana grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her against a tree. '' How dare you run! You fool!'' Satana said, slapping Hecate hard across the face. Hecate bit her lip, hiding another cry of pain. '' You're weak! I hadn't taught you that way!'' Satana hissed, transferring them into the cottage again. '' Now If you run away, I will kill you on the spot!'' Satana said. Hecate panted, panicking. '' Now, tell me where your sister is!'' Satana said, inches from Hecate's face. '' Never! You don't need her, she ain't magic!'' Hecate said, saying anything to protect her sister. '' Well,'' Hecate walked away from Hecate, towards an armchair, sitting down on it.

'' That is interesting...then I will have her magical daughter!'' Satana smirked, taking a sip of her cold tea, that had cooled down while they were talking. '' No!'' Hecate said,'' She's only a girl! You can't hurt her!'' '' I have no choice,'' Satana shrugged her shoulders. '' Please! Leave them alone!'' Hecate said walking up to Satana. '' Well, what do you give me in return?'' Satana raised an eyebrow. '' R-Return?!'' Hecate gasped, hesitating,'' anything.'' ''Your magic!'' Satana said, placing her cup down loudly, making Hecate jump slightly. '' My magic?'' Hecate said, frowning,'' I-I can't!'' '' You said ANYTHING!'' Satana grabbed Hecate by the shoulders,'' It is your magic or Mildred Hubble's!'' Hecate looked at Satana, shaking her head, saying,'' You ain't getting near that girl! Or me! I'll make sure of it!''


	9. Evil coven at their worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her friends, her mum and Miss Cackle are searching, finding a scary realization.

Mildred, her classmates, her mum and Miss Cackle walk deeper into the forest. '' We're going in the direction of Darkwood Cottage?!'' Ethel frowned, the hill they were walking down was getting steeper, then suddenly getting less steeper, meaning the ground was very uneven. '' So, what's with that watch thing?'' Felicity looked at it. '' I bet it's HB's!'' Enid said. '' Pass me that,'' Julie said, Mildred passed it to her, gently, making sure the broken lid does not break apart and falling on the floor.

Julie looked at it closely, it looked elegant and definitely delicate. Julie tried to open it, the top breaking off completely, what could have possibly happened that it was shattered so badly? '' There is no way of fixing that,'' Ada sighed. '' It meant so much to her...'' Julie sighed, putting it in her blouse pocket. '' What do you mean?'' Maud frowned. '' Oh, it is a present our aunt gave her,'' Julie muttered, they carried on walking. ''So, where is the boundary?'' Ethel asked. '' Just on the edge of this mountain, a few meters from the non-magical world,'' Ada said. '' So she couldn't have gone to the Non-magical world!'' Mildred gasped. They look at her.

They walk further down, a lot of roots that were stuck above the ground. '' Watch out that you don't trip!'' Ada warned. They did. Until Ethel turned to look at Enid, tripping over a rather large root. She fell onto her stomach, onto another root. Mildred and her friends gasped and chuckled. '' That's not funny!'' Ethel hissed, getting up, hissing in pain. '' Are you alright?'' Julie asked Ethel nodded. '' You should have been more careful!'' Ada said, they finally got out of the roots. They could see the roof of Darkwood cottage not too far in front of them. '' Why are we checking Darkwood cottage?'' Felicity asked. '' Maybe we could find a clue there,'' Maud explained. They carried on walking down the forest, the sun getting lower and lower. '' It's evening? So soon?!'' Maud said, looking at the sky, which was getting darker.

'' Yeah, It's six o'clock,'' Julie said, looking at her watch. '' What?! we left at four?!'' Enid said as they walked down the hill. They walked towards the cottage, where a young witch stood, chuckling. '' Who's that?'' Felicity frowned. '' Oi! you all!'' The witch chuckled,'' you're looking for Hardbroom?'' They nod. '' Ha! You won't be finding her any time soon!'' She smirked. '' Hb's in Darkwood cottage?'' Mildred gasped. '' And not on her own either,'' Ada said,'' let's go, you all head back, we don't know what we will find in there.'' '' No, we're coming too,'' Ethel said, they followed Miss Cackle, looking through a window.


	10. trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred and the group find Hecate but find themselves in a spot of trouble.

'' What's going on?!'' Mildred looked through the glass, seeing her aunt drop to the floor. Mildred begins to panic, saying,'' I-I'm going in there!'' '' Millie!'' Maud said,'' You can't!'' '' But HB's in danger!'' Mildred said, running to the door. '' Stop!'' Julie cries, running after Mildred, hesitantly followed by the others. Mildred opens the door, running in. '' Mildred!'' Hecate shouts,'' RUN!'' Satana walks up to Mildred, grabbing her by the collar. Ada and the others run in. '' Leave her alone!'' Julie said, recognizing Satana,'' Satana, leave her alone!'' Stana looks at Julie, then at Mildred. '' Well well! You must be Mildred Hubble, I have been searching for you!'' Satana looked at the girl, grabbing Mildred by the back of her hair. Mildred shook her head, trying to get out of Satna's hold. '' What do we do?!'' Enid asked Miss Cackle. '' Oh, we've got loads!'' The young evil witch chuckled. Mildred Kicked Satna, who let her go. Mildred ran up to her mother, trying to hide from the witch, who had turned back to Hecate. They watched Satana chant a spell, Hecate fell unresponsive. 

'' A trance!'' Ada told them, hiding them in the porch. '' Now, Mildred Hubble!'' Satana called,'' Come here!' Mildred stayed in the porch. '' I am going to kill Hardbroom!'' Satana called out. '' Mildred!'' Julie called out, to the girl who slipped out of her hiding it, She had ran out into Satna's sight, regretting it. '' Well, you have shown yourself finally!'' Satana walked up to the girl, the evil coven laughing. Satana grabbed Mildred by the wrist, scratching it, a huge scatch ran along her arm, bleeding lightly. '' Leave me alone!'' Mildred cried, looking at her bleeding arm, she tried to run but Satana held her by the wrist. '' Leave my daughter alone!'' Julie pulled Mildred's arm out off Satana's grip. '' Wait! You're Julie! I was looking for you!'' Satana said, walking closer to Julie,'' It is you or your sister, choose!'' Julie hesitated, saying,'' You are not going to win this!'' Satana just chuckled. '' Mum!'' Mildred tried to run up to her, but her friends held her back. Julie punched Satana in the face, it was her only defence, she did not have magic. Satana tried to use magic but Julie pushed her down, Ada holding Satana's magic down. Julie took a glass vase and smashed it across the evil witches' faces, they all fall to the floor. The five students clap in amazement. '' Wow!'' Felicity smiled. 

Julie ran up to Hecate, followed by Ada. The evil witches ran away, not wanting to meet Julie again. '' Ada, what do we do with her?'' Julie said, kneeling next to Hecate, noticing many scars under Hecate's neck. '' She is in a trance,'' Ada explained. The five students look horrified. '' Can't you reverse it?'' Julie asked Ada. '' I know!'' Maud walked up to them. They look at her, looking hopeful.


	11. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They defeat Satana and her evil coven, that left Hecate in a trance. But find a horrible discovery.

'' What could undo a trance?!'' Ethel looked at Maud in disbelief. '' I have seen a trance before,'' Maud said,'' I remember how to reverse it, I did the spell before.'' '' When?!'' Enid frowned. '' Let's just get HB out of this trance, okay?!'' Felicity said, looking at the still, unresponsive teacher. Maud stepped in front, waving her arms. '' Give life to what was trance, take this trance from this witch, reveal what is under this banner!'' Maud Chanted...nothing. '' See? It didn't work,'' Ethel folded her arms. '' She's saying the correct chant,'' Ada said,'' Just we need us all to chant it.''

They stand around Miss Hardbroom, ready to chant the spell. '' Give life to what was trance, take this trance from this witch, reveal what is under this banner!'' They all chant on the top of their voice. Magic surrounds Hecate. They open their eyes, amazed at the amount of magic circling Hecate Hardbroom.

They step back, watching the spell do its work. The remaining magic absorbs into Hecate's chest. Julie looks at Hecate, hopeful that the spell had worked. They could see Hecate flinch violently, trembling. '' Is she...okay???'' Felicity panicked. '' Hecate?'' Julie said, Hecate suddenly transferred up, dizzy and weak. '' Wh-what...is happening?'' Hecate asked, not looking at any of them, just focusing on the spinning floor. '' Okay...sit down,'' Ada lead Hecate to the armchair. Hecate slowly sat down onto the armchair, trembling terribly. '' Hecate, tell me what happened?'' Julie knelt down next to her sister. Hecate didn't respond. '' Hecate...'' Ada shook Hecate's shoulder slightly. Hecate stayed still. '' What's happening?!'' Mildred panicked. '' Okay, we need to know what else they used on her,'' Julie told them. '' Go search!'' Ada told them. They began searching everywhere. After 5 minutes, Ethel gasped, running up to the two teachers.

'' What is it, Ethel?'' Ada asked, taking the glass bottle. Ada gasps. '' What is it?'' Julie asked, the five looking worried. '' Poison spell,'' Ada said. '' What does that mean?'' Maud asked. '' It means they have poisoned her and they have horrible effects,'' Ada said,'' But the good thing is...there is an antidote.'' '' Good...'' Felicity sighed in relief. '' But the bad thing is...'' Ada said. '' What?'' Enid said, worried as she looked at the pale teacher which you could see her veins under her skin, due to the poison. '' Miss Cackle...the poison is working!'' Mildred panicked. '' Yes, let's hurry!'' Ada said,'' Julie, you take Mildred and Ethel to find these ingredients.'' Ada passed Julie a list of three ingredients: dandelion stems, tree bark and roots. While Felicity, Maud and Enid stayed with Miss Cackle to help keep the Deputy alive.


	12. Finding the ingredients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, her mother and Ethel go to find the ingredients for the cure

Mildred, Ethel and Ms Hubble walked down the evening forest, still scared if they meet them evil witches. Julie looked at Mildred, who was quiet, so was Ethel. '' Mil, love,'' Julie stopped, looking at Mildred, who looked up at her. '' Mum, do you hate me for what I did?'' Mildred said, Ethel scoffed. '' no, I was just disappointed,'' Julie said,'' Now how's your arm?''

Mildred looked at it, saying,'' It stings, still, and it is still rather red and the blood is slowly going.'' '' Mildred, you shouldn't have gone up to her!'' Ethel explained. '' What?! I disappointed my mum and my...A-Aunt, I had to do something to earn what I had done!'' Mildred said, tears spilling down her face. '' Millie, it'll be okay,'' Julie hugged Mildred,'' we'll find hose ingredients for the anti-poison potion.'' Mildred nodded, wiping her eyes. They walked down a forest path, finding the main ingredient. Ethel pulled it out of its habitat. '' There, one ingredient collected!'' Mildred smiled.

They walked further down, collecting the second ingredient. They walked quicker, not wanting to take too long. They finally got the third ingredient! They ran and ran, back to Darkwood's cottage, to make the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is short, the next chapter will be longer!


	13. The anti-poison potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate was poisoned by Satana and Mildred and her friends have to save her before it is too late.

Felicity, Maud, Enid and Miss Cackle were in Darkwoods cottage, worrying and pacing the floor. '' Where are they?!'' Felicity panics, seeing Miss Hardbroom go paler and stiller than before. '' Give them time,'' Maud said. '' Time? We have HB poisoned here?!'' Enid said, pacing the floor. They begin to get anxious, Ada checking Hecate's pulse every few minutes. '' How's her pulse?" Maud asked. '' Slow and getting fainter,'' Ada said. '' Not a good sign,'' Felicity shook her head, looking out the glass window, no sign of the three.

Enid walked closer to Miss Hardbroom, looking down at her scary face, the poison was working quickly. '' There coming!'' Maud said, seeing Ethel and Mildred run to the door. '' How? Have you got the ingredients?'' Ada asked them. '' Yes,'' Ethel nodded. '' Quickly,'' Mildred grabbed the ingredients,'' I'll make the potion.'' '' How's Hecate?'' Julie asked. '' Not good,'' Ada said, watching the girls make the potions. Mildred poured the ingredients in, one by one, stirring it every minute. The potion began to boil, Mildred cooled it down, before grabbing a glass bottle and passing it to Julie, who passed it to Ada.

Ada opened it, smelling it, saying,'' Yes, this should work.'' '' Now, quickly, Miss Cackle!'' Maud said. Ada slowly and delicately opened Hecate's mouth, pouring a drop. Ada closed the lid, passing it back to Julie. '' Why isn't anything happening?'' Felicity asked. '' Hasn't it worked?'' Mildred frowned. '' No, it needs time to remove the poison, along with its damage,'' Ada told them,'' and I am proud of you all!'' They smile at each other. They look at Hecate, who flinched and shuddered. '' Hecate?'' Julie walked closer. Hecate's eyes opened, fear in her expression.

'' S-Satana?!'' Hecate cried. '' She's gone, don't worry!'' Julie said. '' M-Mildred? How's she?'' Hecate said weakly. '' She is alright,'' Julie said,'' Now, we're going back to Cackle's.'' '' I can't go back there!'' Hecate said, hands shaking. Ada looks down, saying,'' No one is upset about what happened earlier today.'' Hecate shook her head, saying,'' I'm not going back!'' '' Please...We need you!' Julie squeezed Hecate's cold hand. '' Yeah, Cackle's wouldn't be the same,'' Felicity said. '' Unfortunately,'' Ethel muttered, they look at her. '' Please,'' Ada said,'' I am sorry.'' Hecate looked at her, hesitating, saying,'' A-Alright, I'll go back.'' Mildred and her friends cheered, hugging each other. Suddenly, Mildred ran up to her aunt, hugging her. Hecate softened, hugging her back. '' I should have brought my camera,'' Julie muttered. '' Now let's go!'' Felicity said, they head back, Julie held hands with Hecate all the way.


	14. Back at Cackle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back to Cackle's, getting ready for the Christmas holidays.

They arrive back at Cackle's, where the students were relieved that all of them were alright. '' Now, girls,'' Ada turned to them,'' Today was crazy, you all go and get some sleep and tomorrow you can get packing.'' The girls smile at each other. They walk to their bedrooms, Mildred stopped to talk to her mum and her aunt. '' Miss Hardbroom? Mum?'' Mildred got their attention. '' Yes, Mil?'' Julie smiled. '' I wanted to say sorry again for what I caused, I wasn't thinking,'' Mildred said. '' It's alright,'' Julie smiled, Hecate also gave a small smile,'' and I am sure you can make it up to Miss Hardbroom by helping her clean the potions lab tomorrow. '' Hecate smirked at Julie's idea. Mildred nodded, she knew she deserved that.

Mildred walked away, to her bedroom, to get ready for long night sleep. Julie smiled at Hecate, who smiled back. They head towards Hecate's bedroom, to talk about things that they had missed out on. They walked into Hecate's bedroom, locking the door behind them, so they weren't disturbed.

'' So, Hecate,'' Julie said, looking a the crazy amount of childhood photos, books, potion books and flowers that were placed in beautiful vases,'' You have so many photos?'' '' Yes, I do seem to like looking at them quite often...'' Hecate said, touching the stem of an African daisy. Hecate had all sorts of beautiful flowers like she had alyssum flowers on the window sill, Alstroemeria flowers on her desk, Agapanthus flower on her bedside table and all sorts of others around the room. '' You seem to like flowers,'' Julie said. '' Obvious,'' Hecate chuckled quietly. '' So, how was the last thirty years? Why are you confined?'' Julie frowned, sitting on the chair, beside Hecate's desk. '' Thirty years...hard,'' Hecate said,'' had to learn at Cackle's and had a horrible tutor, just like Satana but her...sister.'' '' I have heard of her ages ago, she is rather violent,'' Julie said,'' But what happened that you are confined?'' Hecate hesitated. '' I...was rather stubborn as a student at Cackle's,'' Hecate said,'' I didn't listen, especially the rule that Witches aren't allowed in the none-magical world.'' '' And?'' Julie said. '' I went to search for...you after you went with the... Hubble's. I accidentally bumped into a none-magical girl, who could see me...As she believed in magic. We kind of became best friends. I showed her magic...which was forbidden.'' '' What happened then?'' Julie said shock showed in her expression. '' The teachers saw me...They confined me until I graduated,'' Hecate said, sitting down onto her bed before continuing,'' I spent the rest of that day planning how to see Indigo again, I found a way...'' 

'' I told Indigo to walk past my confinement point, I'd meet her there and sneak her into the school,'' Hecate said,'' I stole a wishing star...to make Indigo magical, I thought we'd be friends forever then, that Indigo would be able to learn in my year but of course, Indigo went crazy with the magic and she eventually...turned into stone.'' Julie gasped, she knew how traumatic that could have been, especially for Hecate, who had also been separated from her sister. '' They made my confinement longer Until they decide I am trusted not to leave,'' Hecate said. '' They haven't removed it from you?'' Julie asked. '' Obviously now Ada won't remove it...'' Hecate said. ''Hecate...She will one day! Maybe I will convince her to? It wasn't your fault you left!'' Julie said. Hecate didn't say anything. '' You have me and Mildred! We will do everything to get you off your confinement!'' Julie hugged her sister. '' Thanks...for everything,'' Hecate said. '' It's okay,'' Julie smiled,'' I am so happy we're together again!'' '' Me too,'' Hecate smiled. '' Now I am going to go speak to Ada about removing the confinement,'' Julie said, leaving the room, Hecate smiled to her self with gratitude for Julie's support.


	15. Confinement lifted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day the girls leave for the Christmas Holidays and Mildred is 100% sure that this Christmas would be the best.

The morning came by quickly, everyone slept soundly. The bell rang to get up, Mildred jumped up, remembering what day it was, the day they left for the Christmas holidays or most witches call it, Yule or the Yule season. Mildred got dressed in her holiday clothes, as she would be at home later that day, near evening. She remembered that today she had to help her aunt in the potions lab. She ran down the corridor, where Maud and Enid we waiting for her. Maud was in her normal blue dress, the one she wore at the Selection day and Enid wore some black leggings and a purple hoodie. '' Hey Mil, how was your night?'' Maud asked. '' Alright,'' Mildred said,'' I just hope Miss Tapioca has done some kind of decent breakfast.'' '' Never,'' Enid said, Ethel walking past them, in her blue Jeans and Blue Denim jacket.

'' So, I have still got to pack later, after helping my aunt clean the lab,'' Mildred said as they made their way to the great hall. '' What? Why?'' Enid said, frowning. '' My mum wanted me to do it as a punishment for what I did yesterday!'' Mildred rolled her eyes as they entered the queue for breakfast. '' Ew! cheese on toast!'' Enid said. '' They aren't even the normal ones, the cheese is like gum,'' Mildred grimaced. Maud just looked disgusted.

They ate their breakfast quickly, Mildred went to pack first as she would not make it. Meanwhile in the office, Ada, Hecate and Julie were in the office. '' You wanted to talk to me, Ada?' Hecate asked, concerned. '' Yes,'' Ada nodded, looking at Julie. Hecate looked nervous. '' I have decided it is time I removed your confinement,'' Ada said, ticking off that long waiting note requested by herself. '' What?'' Hecate said,'' excuse me?'' '' Yes, I want to remove your confinement,'' Ada gave a comforting smile. '' Passing back through mists of time, I now delete your childhood crime, 30 years were long and hard, confined to turret, walls and yard. look out at the world below, Hecate, you're free to go,'' Ada cast the spell, magic surrounding Hecate. The spell removed Hecate's confinement!


	16. Leaving for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day the girls' ad the teachers leave for the Christmas holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was rather short, I was in a hurry ad I was doing that chapter at the last moment.

Hecate left the office, she ever felt so much freedom before, ever since her second year. She didn't know whether to smile or frown, she felt like Ada lifted her confinement because of yesterday or was it just the time she was released? She walked towards her room, thinking deeply. She ignored Mildred and Enid, along with Maud, messing around with the paintings that hung upside down.

Julie followed her, wanting to talk to her. '' Hecate!'' She called, following meters away, up to the stairs. Julie ran up to Hecate's bedroom door, opening it. Hecate was in her room, sitting on her bed, thinking deeply. '' Hecate...Are you alright?'' Julie asked as Hecate looks up at her. '' I don't know myself,'' Hecate shrugged her shoulders. Julie sat down next to Hecate. '' You know that you have me and Mildred,'' Julie said,'' You're part of our family!'' '' After what I did?!'' Hecate didn't look at Julie. '' That is all forgotten and left behind us,'' Julie said. '' It doesn't seem that way to me,'' Hecate said,'' How could I have been so horrible!'' '' Hecate, you know because you are out of your confinement, what if you joined us for the Christmas holidays,'' Julie smiled,'' You have nowhere else to go.'' Hecate looked at her in disbelief, before saying,'' A-Are you sure?'' '' Certain,'' Julie said hugging Hecate.

'' What about Mildred?'' Hecate asked,'' I don't know if she would be...comfortable having me around, you know, as I am her teacher?'' '' Oh I am sure she would be delighted!'' Julie assured,'' Now, I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes!'' Hecate nodded, Julie left the room. '' Hey!'' Dimity walked in. '' What do you want, Dimity?'' Hecate sighed. '' Oh, just checking on you, can't I? And anyway, how's it goin' with Julie?'' Dimity smirked. '' Great, honestly,'' Hecate said, pacing the room,'' Now, if you excuse me, I need to pack a few things.'' '' Oh, alright, Bye then!'' Dimity said, walking away towards Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb. '' Hey, you two!'' Dimity smiled,'' How's your packing?'' '' Great Dimity,'' Gwen smiled. '' How's Hecate after yesterday?'' Algernon asked. '' Oh she's alright,'' Dimity said,'' She's happier than then, honestly, it is scaring me!'' '' Oh, she had a rough childhood and life, that poor thing,'' Gwen sighed. '' Come on, Gwen,'' Algernon said,'' Let's go and see what Miss Tapioca has packed for the trip.'' Gwen nodded, still thinking about their conversation about Hecate.

Julie walked outside to Mildred, with three pack lunches, one for her, one for Hecate and one for Mildred. '' Mil, guess what?!'' Julie smiled, passing Mildred her packed lunch. '' What?!'' Mildred smiled, her friends a few meters behind her. '' Your aunt is joining us for the Christmas holidays!'' Julie said smiling. '' That is amazing mum!'' Mildred smiled, hugging her mother. '' Now, eat this and we're heading off!'' Julie said Hecate transferred to them. They soon flew to Mildred's flat for Christmas.


End file.
